Counting Stars
by EnigmaticMisfit
Summary: This is a smut filled one shot, that if given enough positive feedback, and of course if you all want it, could turn into a story.


I haven't forgotten about my Pretty Little Liars story, I've been having a lot going on and not to mention a lot of writers block. My apology for the delay on that story, but to those who watch PLL and Glee, here is something to hold you over. For those who do not watch both, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

It has been two weeks since I seen Santana. She went back to her hometown of Lima for some big get together with a bunch of her old friends. A part of me was concerned because her ex Brittany would be there, but I also trusted Santana not to cheat on me. Our bond became strong the second we met each other. It was strange to think about, but in the same sense it was love at first sight. I thought she was so adorable that day, the way she was nervous while talking to me. I'm pretty sure I never told her that, though I feel like she knows. We have a connection that is undeniable, as if either of us would deny it. Here soon though, my love would come walking through the front door of her complex and we would catch up on lost time. As if we let there be much of. Every day, every night before bed we would talk on skype or even call one another to discuss our day. Aside from when Santana's friend Finn died, this was our first time apart for a long period. I think we did well considering, it was rough, but we both knew we didn't wanna spend too much time with one another otherwise we'd get tired of each other and begin fighting over the little things and that was just something neither of us wanted. We wanted this relationship to work and I also feel like we both agree that we want us to be each others last, our forever.

Folding the last piece of clothing, I tossed it into the laundry basket that sat a top of mine and Santana's bed. My heart would not stop racing for the life of it, it was like I was coming home instead of Santana. She's become my home, home is where the heart is, right? Or so the saying has always went. It was like as soon as the article of clothing landed in the basket, I felt arms wrap around me as I became embraced in a tight hug from behind. A normal person whose home alone and had this happen would freak out and go all Bruce Lee on the person, but for me, I melted in the intruders embrace. Santana, I could smell her perfume, not to mention her touch makes me instantly weak in the knees. I knew it was her without even having to look behind me. Pushing my back into her front, I smiled as we stood there in silence for a few seconds. I think we both were just too happy to be in this position to speak and ruin the moment. The fact that I felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest before was now put to shame because just this little bit of contact, just this embrace sent my heart over top. If it starts beating any faster there may have to be an ambulance called.

I just barely pulled from her embrace enough to turn in her arms. When I seen those eyes that I love to get lost in, I smiled brighter than I previously was. She was finally home, her beautiful features were graced with a smile just as big as mine. 'Hi beautiful.' I spoke just barely above a whisper and her nose crinkled up a little as she smiled. Leaning in slightly she pushed her lips against mine, I lightly chuckled into the kiss as I returned it. Bringing my left hand up I placed it light against her upper neck and ran my thumb over her cheek bone, I placed my other hand on the other side of her neck doing the same. This woman's kiss could drop me dead on contact and that was just another thing that helped me realize how much I truly loved her. After about three seconds, I slightly pulled away placing my forehead against hers as I stared into her eyes. 'I missed you so much.' She said softly as we basked in each other's eyes. 'I missed you too.' I replied sweetly with a soft smile.

Bringing our lips back together, I kissed her more passionately to make my point. I could honestly say I missed her with everything I have in me and then some more. She'd probably never understand my love for her, but I would spend every second of every day for the rest of our lives together expressing just how much she truly meant to me and maybe one day she'd understand it all. I felt myself being pushed back towards the bed which made me momentarily break the kiss to laugh softly at her eagerness. The backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed as I was beginning to be laid back softly against it. I wrapped my arms around her neck as we continued to kiss. So far, we kept things from getting heated, it stayed passionate. Which to me was a bit of a shock. Normally we'd be all over each other and it'd become heated rather quickly, but not this time. Bringing my left arm down, my hand became placed on her side as I pulled at her shirt and side. My right hand was on the back of her neck.

The night before she left we found ourselves in a very heated, aggressive moment. This, right now though, was more passionate, more delicate, it was more love than anything else. Yes, me and Santana had sex and then we of course would make love, it depended on our mood and if Santana had some drinks in here or not. At this moment though, it felt like one of our making love moments. Expressing our inner feelings for one another. Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it, it's been a while since we've had a moment like this. Either something was eating at us both or Santana had a few drinks in her causing us to have rough instead of passionate sex. Tonight was going to be different though, Santana and I was going to go beyond words with our feelings. Actions speak louder than any words could, but words could be spoken very loud if done by the right person.

Finally after a second of pulling at her shirt, she got the hint that I wanted said article of clothing removed from her anatomy so I could see the gorgeous anatomy of my girlfriend. I truly had to be one of thy most luckiest girls in the world to have someone as beautiful and talented as Santana Lopez as my girlfriend. She was a goddess in her own right and no one could really take that away from her, but I'm sure people would love to try. After the article of clothing was removed from her body, she sat atop of me, both her legs on either side of my hips as I looked up at her. Bringing my right hand up, I placed my pointer finger lightly on her lips as I let it run down her chin, neck and then between her breasts to her stomach. I watched as she took in a breath some what sharply. Goosebumps began appearing along her toned anatomy. I love that with just a small touch like that she had that sort of reaction. Look at me being all mush at the moment.

As I stared up into her eyes, she reached back behind her, I assumed she was just unhooking her bra as I watched. One thing I knew I wasn't going to do was stop her from doing whatever it was she was doing. Inhaling sharply at the sight before my eyes, I took in the now bare breasts of Santana as she just smiled softly lightly tugging up on my t-shirt. I sat up some what to assist her in removing said article of clothing. Once it was off and tossed to the side with the other stuff, I smiled softly as I laid back. Normally I'd be wearing a bra, but not at this moment. In fact I was kind of bumming it out. I had one of my old t-shirts on that was kind of baggy and a gray pair of sweat pants. Not so romantic, right? In my defense, my girlfriend loves me just the way I am and it is sorta laundry day. Meeting her eyes again, I watched her as she leaned down capturing my right nipple in her more. My nipple instantly became erect as I gasped softly. I brought my right hand up, placing it upon the back of her neck as I looked down and watched her.

The effect this woman had on me was strong, no matter what she did, she could always make me weak in the knees with just a single touch or even look. I didn't know what it was about her, but even if I did, I wouldn't change it for anything. After a few seconds of tending to my right nipple, she moved her mouth over to the left one, taking it into her mouth so it would become erect. I closed my eyes as I laid there taking slow breaths. The feeling was amazing. Pulling at her hair slightly, I brought her lips to mine capturing them in a passionate kiss as my hands then slide down her back and over her sides before finding the button on her jeans. Undoing the button, I followed it up by unzipping the zipper. I brought my hands up and placed them flat against her chest, just above her breasts as I pushed her up and off of me softly. She now stood in front of me and with that, I pointed to her pants with my index finger. Inclining to her that I wanted them removed from her body.

On command, they were gone leaving her in nothing more than a thong. Biting my bottom lips softly, I got down on my knees before her. Taking the brim of the thong into my mouth, it was hooked between my teeth as I began removing it with my mouth. This was something that I found turned Santana on. It was our second encounter of intimate activities, I took her panties into my mouth and removed them, and the effect it had on her, God, you should have seen her face, but at this moment, that was completely besides the point. Removing her panties from my mouth, I locked eyes with her as I tossed them off to the side. She simply smiled at me as she placed her right index finger under my chin putting a bit of pressure on it to lure me up to a vertical stance. Now standing before her, she shook her head as she glanced down at my sweatpants. "You're still wearing far too many clothes." Santana spoke softly. I let a small giggle escape my lips as she removes not just my sweatpants, but panties as well.

There we stood, completely naked, and it was like that was all Santana needed to go into pure sexual want. Pushing me back on the bed again, I sat down and slide back so I could lean against the pillows. The Latina of my dreams took her time and crawled up to where I sat. God this woman was so beautiful. It was so hard to believe she was mine, all mine. Pushing a breath from my lungs, I met her gaze as she placed her arms on either side of me, trapping me. Smiling as I leaned in and captured her lips with mine in a kiss. I laid my head upon the mounds of pillows as she laid a top of me. Taking her kiss from my lips to my neck, she began suckling at my neck as I felt one of her arms inch it's self between our two anatomy's. I knew what was coming, and with that thought, I felt a finger push between my two folds and skim over my cliterous. A gasp of air escaped me at that slight touch. My eyes closed upon the touch, it was so gentle and sweet, but sent a shock through out my entire body.

Sliding her fingers further downward, she slipped one finger into my core, sliding it in and out of me a few times before adding a additional finger. My breath hitched when the second finger was added. I brought my right arm up and around the back of her neck as I kissed her cheek. She was continuing to suckle at the side of my neck. Biting my bottom lip, I began rocking with her rhythm to push her fingers deeper into my core. With each thrust of her digits, my breath became a bit more labored. Her center was rubbing up and down my left thigh, knowing I didn't want her to climax that way, I slide my left arm down between us and pushed my middle finger between her folds and began making a circle around her cliterous. This caused her to moan softly as she began using her thumb to create the very same circles on my cliterous as she continued to finger me. With that, I couldn't hold back the moans anymore. I began softly moaning. Hearing the effect I was having on her, as well as the effect she was having on me with her fingers, it all was just amazing. With my right hand, I entangled my digits in her black hair and pulled her lips to mine, capturing her in a kiss.

Her rhythm became a bit more faster as she continued. With that, I began circling her cliterous faster as I applied more pressure. My breath was really labored at the moment, I could feel a climax rising, but I couldn't cum just yet. It had been so long since we mad love, that I wanted it to last longer. Moving my lips to her neck, I began suckling on her neck this time. If she was going to do so to mine, I was going to, to her as well. Only difference, I was going to leave a mark. Santana, wasn't really one for the love marks, but when it came to me, she always said I could leave them as long as they weren't visible. It was time to break that roll, wouldn't you say? The world needed to know someone as hot and beautiful as Santana Lopez was taken. I got so lost up in the moment, that I wasn't sure how much time has truly passed, but I didn't care. We both had no plans for the day and if I had anything to do with it, it was gonna be us in bed all day doing this.

I couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer, I was feeling it about to happen. "Baby... God, Santana, I'm gonna..." I couldn't even get the full sentence out before I began climaxing, my body trembling. Just as I thought Santana wasn't cumming at the same time as me, I felt her teeth dig into my shoulder as her body too began to shake. When my body began to relax, I laid there with my eyes closed as I tried to control my breathing back to a normal pace. Santana just laid her body a top of me as she did the same. Laying there in silence for a few moments was nice. Basking in the after glow of our amazing moment with one another, but cold air soon replaced the warmth of my lovers body. Feeling my legs being spread apart, I opened my eyes looking down at her with a soft smiling. Her head bowed into my core and I felt a rough patch lick up my slit taking in the juices I just released. A soft moan escaped my lips as her tongue continued to do it's work at cleaning me up. A few minutes passed and she came to lay next to me.

Smiling I captured her lips in a kiss, tasting myself upon her lips was amazing. After breaking the kiss I glanced at the clock, well, we managed to make an hour pass by, but that was going to be nothing compared for what was to come. This was just a little inch into what was going to really happen. Laying my head on her chest, I relaxed for a moment before speaking with a smirk on my face. "It's your turn, baby..." And with those words, the activities of the day continued to go on.


End file.
